


Just Be a Teen

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Teens being teens, implied leokasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: It's time for Kohaku and Tsukasa to go out together and just be teengers together.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku & Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Just Be a Teen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatismylifelol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylifelol/gifts).



> I can't believe Suou Tsukasa & Oukawa Kohaku isn't a tag. Please make it be one!  
> I apologize for OCCness but this is the content that we need!!

"Where are ya takin' me?" Kohaku asked his red haired relative that was pulling on his wrist. "Oukawa, it'll be fun. Trust me" Tsukasa said with a smile. "Boy, I know ya and you're too serious to be havin' fun" Kohaku said, letting himself be pulled. "Answer me, boy. Where are we goin'?" Kohaku asked again. "You'll see! I know you never really had a time in your life to be a teenager. I want to be that person to let you have a chance to be a teenger" Tsukasa explained. Kohaku was pulled to a bus stop. "We'll have to take the bus" Tsukasa said, "It'll be awhile though. The next one doesn't come until 15 minutes". Tsukasa sat down on the bench while patting the empty space beside him for Kohaku. Kohaku sat next to Tsukasa, a little weary. The last time he was near Tsukasa....he was tied up and Tsukasa attempted to feed him. 

"You know...Oukawa...the fun hasn't even started yet I'm already loving this time with you. Since we were kids, we never really spoke much or played a lot. The last memory I had of us was that I was crying and you attemped to cheer me up" Tsukasa smile with a faint hearted chuckle. "Yea, because yer a crybaby" Kohaku retorted. "I guess I am" Tsukasa agreed. He wouldn't let Kohaku's sharp tongue ruin the moment he's trying to build. 

Kohaku was bored within 5 minutes of waiting. He pulled out his phone out to check social media, as always. The screen's brightness reflected off of Kohaku's purple eyes as he engrossed himself in his screen. Tsukasa looked over at Kohaku and then sighed. "Oukawa, please set down your phone and communicate with me. Electronics wire your brain up. Being on social media a lot isn't healthy either". "Ya doin' it again. Nag. Nag. Nag" Kohaku kept looking at his phone, disregarding whatever Tsukasa said. Tsukasa sighed once more, he loved his relative. He always thought of Kohaku being his little brother and vowed to always protect him, no matter the cost.

Tsukasa stood up when the bus came, "Oukawa, lets go". Kohaku looked up from his phone and stood up. The two entered the bus and sat in an available seat together. Tsukasa looked out the window, watching the trees and the buildings go by as the bus drove. Tsukasa really loved Tokyo a lot but he wanted something smaller...less overwhelming for them. After all, it was his first time letting loose and being a teenager. Tsukasa was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder. "Hm?" Tsukasa looked at what or whom it could be. Tsukasa smiled with a sparkle in his eye when he saw Kohaku, dozing off against his shoulder. "You must've been tired..." Tsukasa said softly, not wanting to wake Kohaku up. 

Tsukasa then looked back at the surroudings. They were now on the outskirts of Tokyo. "I hope you will enjoy being a teenager for the first time..." Tsukasa said softly once more. Kohaku was soon shook awake, "Nghhh....more sleep..." Kohaku groaned. "We're here. We're at our stop" Tsukasa said. Kohaku groggily got out of the seat and followed Tsukasa. The bus drove away when all of the passengers were off. "Here we are...downtown" Tsukasa said. "Downtown...ya know...It would've been easier to justs shop in Tok-" Kohaku's wrist was grabbed once again. 

"Boy, ya too excited for this" Kohaku just let his older relative pull him along. "Where ya even get yer energy?" 

"My boyfriend, that's where" Tsukasa answered with a smile, looking back at Kohaku. Tsukasa slowed down when his energy dwindled and he let go of Kohaku. Both of their hearts beating fast inside their chests from running. "Yer boyfriend must have a lot of energy...ha..that he shared with ya" Kohaku tried to catch his breath. "Yeah...it took me awhile to even catch up but I managed with him..." Tsukasa panted too. Soon, both of them caught their breaths. "Come on...let's be teenagers" Tsukasa said with a smile.

Tsukasa and Kohaku walked along the sidewalk, together. Side by side. Tsukasa wanted to hold hands since he had read it in books that families do hold hands, especially if they're close. But for whatever reason, Kohaku kept pulling his hand away when Tsukasa attempted a hand hold. Tsukasa felt a little saddened by Kohaku's unwillingness to hold hands. It's not awkward if they're relatives or friends, right?

Kohaku stopped in front of the store unexpectantly. "Hm? Oukawa? What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked. Kohaku had his eyes on something. Tsukasa took a look and he saw a beautiful sakura hairclip on display. "It's beautiful" Tsukasa commented. "Do you want it? I'll pay" Tsukasa offered. "I want it. It's so pretty" Kohaku really liked it. "Wait here" Tsukasa ordered Kohaku. Kohaku nodded, and waited. Tsukasa went inside the store. Kohaku could see Tsukasa through the window, talking to one of the employees. The employee came over to where the displayed accessory was and took it. Momentarily, Tsukasa came out of the store; holding the accessory. Kohaku was impressed by Tsukasa's actions. "Oukawa, please come here" Tsukasa said. Kohaku went to Tsukasa, thinking that maybe Tsukasa might nag again. Tsukasa instead put the sakura hair clip in Kohaku's hair, "It looks really nice on you" 

Kohaku didn't say anything which made Tsukasa a little nervous. Kohaku just brought Tsukasa into a hug which shocked the red haired male. "Oukawa..." Tsukasa said softly. He couldn't believe that already Kohaku had hugged him. His heart was beaming with joy now. Kohaku pulled back, "Boy, maybe you're not as bad as I thought". "Thanks" Tsukasa said with a smile. 

Kohaku then grabbed Tsukasa's wrist. "C'mon boy!" Kohaku started to pull Tsukasa. Tsukasa for the first time in his life laughed in happiness, he rarely laughed or had a sense of humor. Through the whole day, Kohaku and Tsukasa pulled each other around. They stopped in a store that caught both of their eyes due from the simplicity it gave off. "Friendship bracelets?" Tsukasa had heard of these bracelets before but never had one before. "Yeah! Friendship bracelets are for friends as the name says" Kohaku was searching for a specific one. "Which one are you wanting?" Tsukasa asked. "There's so many. Are there that many friendships in the world?". Kohaku chuckled, "Ya really poor in sense, ya know". 

Kohaku finally found the two friendship bracelets he wanted. One had a T and the other a K. "Marvelous choice. Those are perfect. T for me and K for you". Kohaku bought the bracelets and they exited the store together. "Why don't we wear them now?" Tsukasa suggested. "Good idea" Kohaku said, pulling them out of the small plastic bag. Kohaku had a light bulb in his head and put the friendship bracelet with the intial K on Tsukasa's wrist. "Oukawa, did you by chance mix them up? I'm supposed to have the T. My name doesn't start with K" Tsukasa said. Kohaku had put on the one with the T on his own wrist. "This was my idea. Instead of wearin' our intials. Why don't we wear each other's intials? It's more meanin'ful, ya know?" Kohaku explained. 

Tsukasa's eyes watered a little from happiness. Kohaku really did care for him back. "You have no idea how happy this makes me feel Oukawa..." 

"We ain't done yet. C'mon, let's get ice cream" Kohaku grabbed Tsukasa's wrist once more. Tsukasa's tears went into the wind as they ran to the nearest ice cream parlor in the downtown area. Tsukasa kept his eye on the bracelets, he felt imense happiness of being accepted by Kohaku. Kohaku stopped in front of the ice cream parlor and let go of Tsukasa's wrist. Both of them entered. The smell of sweets and ice cream entered their noses. Tsukasa's eyes lit up seeing all of the difference flavors. Sure, Leo has brought him out for ice cream before but he was always excited over sweets. "Payin' is on me" Kohaku said. Tsukasa ordered a 3 scoops in a waffle cone; one strawberry, one mint chocolate chip and one vanilla with a hint of raspberry mixed in. "Man...ya really love yer sweets" Kohaku chuckled. Kohaku, being the normal one, ordered a simple two scoops of strawberry ice cream with pink sprinkles in a waffle cone. 

Both of them got their ice cream pretty quickly because no one else was in line. "Marvelous!!!" Tsukasa exclaimed, looking at the ice cream. Hs eyes sparkled with stars upon seeing the masterpiece of ice cream. Kohaku got his after Tsukasa's and then they were on ther way. It was hard to walk with ice cream so Tsukasa found a place where they can sit and enjoy the time eating. "May I have a taste?" Kohaku asked Tsukasa. "Hm? Oh yeah, sure" Tsukasa let Kohaku have a lick. "Mmm! So delicious! Those 3 flavors really mix" Kohaku lit up. "May I taste yours too?" Tsukasa asked. "Sure...even though I ate majority of it". Kohaku let Tsukasa lick his ice cream without hesistation. "Mmm! Marvelous!! Simple ice cream is the best!" Tsukasa lit up even more.

Afer a couple brainfreezes, both of them were done with ice cream. Their fingers were cleaned luckily since Tsukasa always carried wet wipes with him. It was the evening and the sun was setting. Kohaku rested on Tsukasa's shoulder without hesistation. "Boy, today was a really fun day. Who knew bein' a teenager was this fun?" Kohaku said. "Yeah, today was marvelous a day. And I can agree. I didn't know letting lose and being a teenager was fun. My boyfriend would always tell me to loosen up and be a teenager which I never did because I was too headstrong and serious"

"Ya boyfriend is the ginger haired boy, right?"

"Correct! Even though he's an idiot, he's my idiot" Tsukasa laughed softly. "You want to know my favorite part?"

"Spill the tea boy" 

"I got to get to know you and form a bond with you that I've always wanted with you" Tsukasa said. "I wanted to make a close bond with you for a long time but you always pushed me away....that's why you hugging me and buying us friendships bracelets was the highlight of my day" 

Kohaku kept his head on Tsukasa's shoulder and suprised Tsukasa by holding his hand. The two friendships bracelets slide down their wrist and touched each other. "Boy..." Kohaku said with a sigh as he watched the sunset. Tsukasa decided to watch, "I wouldn't have it any other way than to us...sitting here....holding hands...watching the sunset..."

"I love you Tsu as an older brother" Kohaku said, without looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa felt more emotions coursing through his blood stream. He could just cry over what Kohaku said. "I love you too Kohaku as a younger brother, which I swear an oath to protect you from any danger. No matter the cost"


End file.
